end_roll_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough
This page depicts the walkthrough for END ROLL by Segawa. This is explicitly fan-made. For the walkthrough by the translator, vgperson, visit The walkthrough has been constructed to be as idiot-proof as possible. Please leave a comment if a part is not clear enough/confusing. For now, let's happy dream! Hint: 'Complete the side stories before the main plot as some side stories cannot be done once it turns night (nightfall generally comes after completion of the main plot). under editing and work, expected to be completed by 15th December Walkthrough NOTE: In order to achieve the "true ending", Russell must have a total of 20 Guilt Points by the end of Day 5 (Jealous Beast). There are two types of side stories - guilt events and side quests. Guilt events would give Russell guilt points (and sometimes new skills) whereas side quests could give Russell and his party members items ranging from Walnuts to skills. NOTE: '''Pink balloons and Inn Keepers - '''Allows Russell to rest (Fully recovers HP and MP) ''Can be found at the following locations: * SAD BIRTHDAY: Go down the tree in the Incarners' Market and go left all the way into a room there. (This room will be inaccessible after defeating the Blessed Girl) * DARCOVER TOWN: Go into the right room at the top of the map. (This room will be inaccessible after the Happy Dream begins to break down) * DRAGON'S PEAK: Turn right and go into the first house. (This would be inaccessible on Day 5 as the innkeeper is visiting the Seaside Festival). * DEEPSEA HOTEL: This is in the basement of Seaside Relieving Hotel (right). Go right and enter the room with the picture of the fish hanging over the doorway (This would be inaccessible after the completion of Deepsea Hotel) * DREAMSEND RESEARCH INC.: Walk south of Incarners' Market, in the direction of the Seaside. Enter the fancy tent where Walter is. * RUINS OF THE WISE ONE: Enter the house next to Russell's house. Start up the video game there. (This can be a little confusing due to it being a maze) Keep going east past the room with the blue light-emitting crystals locked in glass. Once at the dead end, go north. Go west for a short distance then continue on northwards. (to be added) = '''Day 1 Main Plot * After listening to the nurse's derogatory speech, inject the medicine (you must do this to start every new day of Happy Dream) * Fairia will request for you to greet everyone in town. - Remember: Tabasa knows about animals, Cody knows about all the plants in Dozing Forest, Kantera knows how to heal with herbs, Saxon will issue you your ID Card, Dogma is a priest. * Go back to talk to Tabasa (south-east of the town), he will request for Russell to go to Dozing Forest with him to look for Gardenia's hair ornament. Dozing Forest is west of the town. * Keep going west until you reach a clearing. Collect the hair ornament lying on the ground. * Defeat "The Witnessing One" * Head back to town and bring the hair ornament to Gardenia. * Go back home, read the note with the drawing of a monkey, exit the house. Side Quests Where it Stops (Day 1 Only) * On the way to Dozing Forest, talk to the Incarner spinning around. * Give him words of encouragement - "You can do it!" The Incarner will give Russell a Super Ball (throw for minor damage to all enemies). Helping Hand (Day 1 Only) * Enter the large tree and talk to the Incarner there. * Before returning to the town, talk to him again. Russell will recieve a Doubt Bracelet Day 2 Main Plot * Read the flyer in the letter box * Go to the Inform!Mashun building and talk to the Informant '''(guy who resembles Russell). * He will require you to '''talk to Gardenia. * Bring her to Dozing Forest where the Incarners' Market is being held. * There is an Incarner seated in the centre of the market with frying pans among his ware. Check out his store with Gardenia. * The Incarner does not have the roooooound frying pan that Gardenia wants. She will suggest that Russell and her consult the Informant. * Return to town and talk to the Informant. * The Informant will provide Russell with the Celebration Compass. * Use the compass. (, , ) It will tell you that "something has changed in the dream". * Return to the tree in which Russell recieved the Doubt Bracelet from an Incarner. Go down the stairs and enter the Sad Birthday Dungeon. * Category:Day 1 Category:Day 3